The Small swirls of Life and the Dueler
by Sesshomaru1550
Summary: AnzuTea and Yugi finally find love, but then disaster strikes when Merik's son, Kei, finds the eighth millenium item.


Yugioh! I do not own this, however. *sulks*  
For you who have never read the manga,  
Anzu=Tea Yami=Yami Yugi=Yugi Jounouchi=Joey Honda=Tristan  
This should be easy to remember because they sound like the American names.  
" Hey Anzu."  
" Yugi? B-but.you aren't here. That's impossible.  
You're away, dueling Merik. I can't believe I was such a fool, thinking you actually loved me."  
Yugi looked at her. " You're in love with me?"  
" Seriously, Yugi, for such an intelligent kid, sometimes you are so stupid. YOU NEVER NOTICED THAT I WAS CHASING AFTER YOU, TRYING TO KISS YOU?"  
" Uh, yeah, but I have no clue mathematically what all that adds up to." Yugi looked at Anzu.  
" You know, sometimes you really get on my nerves. NOT EVERYTHING IS MATHEMATICAL!"  
" Wow, Tea. I never knew that! I thought the world's basis was math, science, history, reading, writing, and." he paused. " Eating! Yum!" He bent down and chowed down his hamburger.  
" Did you know, Yugi, that the world goes around because of people and things, and love?" Anzu looked at him in a strange way.  
" Anzu, why is your hair black?"  
" Oh, shut up. It's dark brown, anyways."  
  
Looked at Yugi. " Yugi, have you ever wondered why there are so many souls out there with nothing, why can't we just all.live in peace? And all be happy? I mean, seriously, Yugi."  
" I don't know. Have you ever wondered why the sky is blue?'  
" Um, Yugi, if you were paying attention in science class in the 4th grade, you would sort of um, notice that the sky is blue because blue light hits the sky, then bounces back to our eyes? That's fourth grade material. How could somebody so smart as you not know that?" Anzu stared.  
" Well, yeah. But do you want me to give you some clues to your math homework? Okay, this is how it goes: the equivalency of eight to a prime number and a percentage and a decimal must have equality to the sum of the thirtieth number in the second power, although thirty is incorrect because to pay close attention to the equivalency you must note that eight and one-one hundred and eighteenth is the whole number to two of the questions, and the total must contain five zeros to a third degree and the eight is not truly a whole number, as shown on the number balance, if an airplane has turbulence, then."  
" Oh, no, not again." Anzu thought of her private thoughts in her head. She sung in her head,  
If the sky were blue, then love would be bluer  
If the world was perfectly round, you and I together would be even rounder.  
If a lily of the field were beautiful,  
It's nothing compared to the friendship we all got inside.  
If the grass were green, and the sun so hot,  
We'd be more green, more hot, more connected in this world!  
The grass needs sun to grow.  
The antelope need grass to grow.  
The lions need antelope to grow.  
But we need each other more than anything, anywhere, anyhow.  
Because we are all part of each other.  
The Earth is only part of the place we live in, what lies so mysteriously beyond this world we don't know  
But we all know to get ready for whatever might happen, whatever will happen, whatever can happen.  
  
".and the semicircle indicates that the sum must be somewhere between 1,555 and 10, 990 and also the fact that if the airplane's altitude is lower than his own nose, then we must figure that the airplane is an estimated 1.5670384957383627385839492782738198237821738773172837 feet into the ground. So if the world were only 6.5 inches until the core was shown, then the airplane would possibly have a greater altitude than the core, so possibly the airplane would go towards the sky of a different place, which is quite observant yet only hypothetical matter of time, place, and more time. Now-"  
  
" Yugi, I appreciate your help, but, uh, CAN I GO? It's sort of cold out here." Anzu looked at the sky and thought, oh boy. It's summer. He won't buy it.  
" It appears to me you don't understand 'cold'. Let me help you. Cold is a simple feeling of chills, and a shifting of a body part called-"  
" Bye!" Anzu ran.  
See ya later! Anzu thought. She put her hands onto her heart. Her heart was thumping fast. Then she saw an image. A person was creeping out, and looked at her saying. " Hello Anzu. Let me show you our new production, namedly Anzu X."  
Anzu saw it, all right. It was not the amazing speed, or superstrength that made Anzu faint. It was THE face of that long-lost person. It was------------------------------ 


End file.
